Castlevania 64: An Extension of a Bad End
by Neon Breeze
Summary: Carrie and Malus treated one another as siblings as they grew up in a village after Dracula's castle disappeared. However, monsters still roamed about and the castle was never in sight. Malus grew into a strong warrior and Carrie into a stronger but hidden sorceress. Now they find they have been transported to the castle villa again, against their will...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ** The very beginning may seem somewhat familiar since it was taken from the game(in _italics_ right under this note,) so I do not claim ownership of that dialogue but it is there with a purpose. I actually haven't written a fanfiction or much of anything in quite some time so I may be a tad rusty. I'm giving it my best though.

Enjoy!

_"Say, Carrie... when we get back to the village... will you marry me?"  
"What?!"  
"Please, Carrie! Do say yes."  
"But, this is so sudden..."  
"I'll make you happy, I promise."  
"But we are both too young. It's far too soon to get married."_

"_Well then, when we grow up we'll be married?"  
"Malus, will you become a brave warrior and protect me?"  
"Yes! Whatever happens I'll protect you!"  
"Is that so? Well, I'll think about it."  
"No, no. You must promise now! Say you will be my bride!"  
"Oh, Alright.  
"When you grow up, I will be your bride. Is that alright?"  
"Yes, very good. Now we have a binding contract..."  
"What? What did you say?"  
"Oh, its nothing."_

_**Nine years had passed since the defeat of Dracula.  
The great castle vanished,**_

_**but the monsters and demons only fell in number.**_

_**No one could quite explain why**_

_**or even how this was happening.**_

_**things were still grim for mankind,**_

_**but looking up at the very least.**_

_**Carrie Fernandez**_

_**and her young friend: Malus...**_

_**The two of them spent all nine years together**_

_**growing more powerful ,**_

_**growing a strong relationship,**_

_**as they were no different than kin.**_

_**and now, our story begins again...**_

Carrie had grown into a strong young woman. She kept her hair cut short and still favored blues and greens for her outfits. She raised herself and Malus as if he were her kin; they were nearly inseparable, each for their own reasons. They shared the good times and bad times together. They found themselves ran out of one village alone, after Carrie had defended herself and Malus with her light magic. The villagers these days were quite wary of magic thanks to the armies of demons that once roamed the land. The demons weren't as bad as they once had been, but there were still enough of them to cause trouble.  
The pair of children survived by working hard together in another small village after that incident. Malus was friendly enough with the children there as he grew older and Carrie hoped he would at least find himself a good wife to settle down with. He grew to be a very handsome man and a strong one, too. She wanted what was best for him and she felt he really could have used a lady companion other than herself to talk to.  
Carrie never really settled down with anyone. She did date someone a couple of years before, but the man simply disappeared. There was no warning of his leaving, or any trace of him otherwise. She could only guess that some foul demon must have killed him outside of the village; he did occasionally deliver goods to family in a nearby city.  
All she had left of him was a ruby ring he had given her just a month before he vanished. They spoke of marriage at the time, though she was very unsure of the prospect of it, but now...there was nothing to speak of Alonzo but memories.

.  
Carrie kept her chin up the best she could, knowing she had other things to worry about. However, for a short while she did quietly cry to sleep. She wanted to avoid worrying Malus as much as possible; so, she often kept these things to herself. She recently tried to remove the ring to help herself stop thinking about him, but she found that it was actually stuck, and that she would have to just deal with it the reminder.

Carrie often sat in a chair near the cooking fire of their home, waiting for Malus to return.  
She stayed and waited to greet him daily as she just sat and thought about the past and as she wondered about the future.

Malus was the only person that made her happy at that point in her life. She and Malus had become very good friends over the last nine years.

Carrie recalled the silly little promise she had to make with Malus so long ago. He still quite young and she felt it was best to simply humor him at the time.

She knew he remembered, as well, but when he did bring the promise up one evening he laughed about it, "Was it strange needing to make a promise like that to such a small boy?" At his age, back then, then he certainly didn't know any better. It was cute at the very least.

Malus did manage to keep his part of the promise, regardless. He was a strong man. He'd grown so much. He was paid rather well to help a few others guard the town, though he was often asked to do so at odd hours. He carried a sword at his side at all times, never knowing when a demon might strike. He was well appreciated in the village for his swordsmanship.

In the meantime, Carrie often practiced her magic in secret, fearing what some of the villagers might have thought. Some nights she would follow him just outside of the village to help stand guard. Though she really wasn't permitted to, it was often allowed regardless since the captain didn't want to argue with her over it. She really knew how to stand her ground. 

That day, Malus took a day shift and wouldn't be home until evening. On certain days of the week Carrie worked as well. Some time ago took some time to learn to sew, and so she helped the local tailor part time. 

Carrie sighed as she thought of the past in her usual chair. She felt some sadness over some events, but others had left her very wary of other people. Some nights she had a difficult time sleeping and normally, she stayed awake easily while waiting for her brother-like friend to arrive home, but today she just couldn't keep her eyes open as she sat near the warm fire. No matter how much thinking she had to do, her eyes were just too heavy.  
For the first time in a very long time, she had fallen asleep while waiting for Malus to arrive. 

"_Malus" Carrie chases after Malus, who was exiting the village. No matter how fast she would run, she couldn't seem to catch up. "Malus" she calls after him, "Wait! Come back!" Malus wouldn't even flinch. He just keeps walking. It is like he is unable to hear her at all.  
She passes two burning white candles before a sudden appearance of a massive skeleton, that moves much like an ape, which scoops the man up before bellowing a blood-curdling roar. _

_Carrie tries disparately to conjure magic, but she finds that nothing is working. Her powers are sealed.  
She can only look on in terror before covering her face and dropping to the ground, hearing the helpless man scream in agony. _

"_No! No! No! No!" she screams as loud as she can, "Go away! You're gone! You're dead! Stop taking them away from me!"_

Carrie awoke rather startled and feeling foggy. She wasn't sure where she was or what was going on any more.  
"You must have been awfully tired." Malus' voice commented.  
"I still am." she responded. She could hardly keep her eyes open, really.  
"Are you feeling okay? You're not hurt?"  
"What?" Carrie started to understand that her surroundings weren't what they were supposed to be, "Where...?"  
The room was well decorated. She wasn't in her usual chair at all, but instead laying on a bed. The covers were decorated in white with a repeating brown pattern and above her was a white canopy. The walls were also white with a decorative carved wooden panel at the bottom, all the way around the room. The floor was decorated with a woven carpet in the colors of brown, green, beige, and red.  
The room was very familiar. 

"Malus. Where are we?" Carrie looked worried and noted that Malus was sitting in a chair not far from the bed  
"You don't remember this place? We're in the villa. Just outside the castle itself."  
"You don't mean Dracula's Castle?"  
"Oh, yes that is exactly what I mean." Malus sounded slightly somber.  
She looked around the room. Yes it was familiar. A long while back she fought a vampire here, twice. Charlie Vincent used to use that very room as solitude from the ghosts and demons that wandered about. For whatever reason they never would enter that room. Though it was also possible that Mr. Vincent himself knew how to ward them away.  
Carrie's heart sank and she slipped off the bed and on to her feet, "How did we get here?"  
"It appears you were put into some sort of trance or sleeping spell. I tried waking you up but I couldn't." Malus stood and crossed his arms in thought, "I don't really remember how I got here. Maybe the same way. I woke up in another room." he sighed, "I have a headache though."  
"So do I, actually." Carrie wandered the room a little bit, "You didn't run into monsters?"  
"Yeah, a couple of them." Malus smiled at her, "I'm a lot stronger than I was last time I was here, you know. I've also found a sword."  
Carrie looked to the palms of her hands, "Yes, so am I." She looked at the exit to the room, "I've been wanting to put what I've learned to the test...but, this is hardly how I wanted to do it."  
she turned to look at Malus. "We've both grown stronger and wiser. I had my suspicions for quite some time now but, if Dracula's Castle rose again, then he certainly can't be dead."  
"Then we should go find some answers for ourselves." Malus headed for the door.  
"We should stick together." Carrie quickly spoke up.  
"No. Its only the villa. If we split up we might find information faster."  
Carrie thought about it for a moment as Malus looked to her for an answer. She responded with a sigh, "I suppose so..but we should meet back here soon."  
"How about we each take an hour? "  
"Hmm...alright. Before sundown, then." Carrie showed him a fake smile, "Be careful."  
"Carrie..." Malus approached her and gave her a tight hug, "Its okay, really."  
She returned the hug, "Just be careful. You're all I've got left." Carrie bit her upper lip as she tried to hold back her tears.  
"I'll be fine. I promise."  
"Alright." she took a deep breath, "I'll trust you. I believe in you." she smiled up at him the best she could. It seemed like only yesterday that he was so much smaller than her.  
They let go of one another and split up to search the building and its surroundings.

Carrie stood outside of the bedroom for a few moments. There were no shadow-glass monsters in the hallway, though it looked as though they had been shattered already. It was probably Malus's doing.  
It had been so long since she had been in the villa. Everything seemed the same. She looked a little to the right. Maybe she would head down the stairs and check out the garden?  
Carrie walked along cautiously with her right hand glowing with her warm light magic. It was a weaker spell, but it was quickly charged and could home in on enemies. If she could find a staff or wand of some sort she would be able to cast stronger spells. However, her lack of magical knowledge served her well enough the first time, so her simple light spell would have to do.

She decided to head down stairs, to where the roses were the last time she had been there. 

The "white" roses in the circular garden room were just as red as she remembered.  
"The vampire woman must still be caring for them." Carrie spoke to herself. Perhaps she could catch the lady in the early morning again? She would have to come back later and find out.

For now, she would head to the front room. She first passed through a hallway with windows that showed her the clear night sky.  
The red carpeting and gold decorated room was no different than before, and all of the candles on the first floor were lit and dancing gleefully. She remembered this room very clearly. She remembered how she fought her first vampire as she reached the bottom of the stairs. It was a frightening experience but she had to be brave. Back then she had to avenge her dear foster mother. She thought she had taken care of the problem, but that demon Dracula was still somewhere in the castle commanding his army, she was sure of it. He had to be destroyed.

She looked up to the ceiling a heaved a heavy sigh. Did life always be full of sorrow and wicked things?

She then looked down at her hands and stared at them and that dream she had, was it an omen? That gigantic skeleton demon that snatched Malus from his place...yes, she fought the wicked beast twice. She distinctly remembered in her second encounter how it fell apart piece by piece, until it was no longer living-dead.

In her dream she couldn't fight it. Her magic just didn't work. She felt helpless, but she wasn't helpless now and she knew that. She clenched her hands into fists and looked to the candles in the room. There were also two white candles she passed, but what significance did they have? Carried sighed again, and then every candle in the room went out.


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie looked around, startled. There was no wind aside from her exhale, but even the candles behind her had gone out. From a room that lead to a second entrance of the garden maze a maid emerged. Carrie prepared herself for a fight.

"Oh dear." the woman seemed disinterested in Carrie, "They all went out again at once?" and then one by one the woman lit them up with a bit of fire magic. Once Carrie could clearly see her face, it was quite obvious she was a creature of the night. Her face was drained of life. She ignored Carrie as she went to light the other side of the room. After doing so, she promptly vanished into mist.  
Carrie was somewhat confused, but this wasn't the first time a vampire did no harm to her. She supposed not all of them were bad.

Two muscle-toned arms slipped around her neck, startling Carrie. She immediately ducked down, slipping out of their grip, and moved away from them.  
"Carrie?" An average looking man who was well-dressed looked puzzled. He had brown hair and hazel colored eyes, "What are you doing in this place?"  
Carrie was shocked as she turned to face him, "A-Alonzo?!"  
"Who else would I be?" He held out his arms, "Come here! Let me give you a hug, its been such a long time!"  
Carrie looked him over in disbelief, "Y-You vanished!"  
"Oh yes," he put his arms down, "I did, I suppose." he seemed somewhat ashamed.  
"How did you get here? _Why_ are you here?"  
"Well, I remember that I was on my way to visit the neighboring village, since I had to deliver medicine, I'm sure you remember, when a beautiful woman stopped and asked for a ride into town." he smiled, "Of course I helped her, being the gentleman than I am..." he took a breath, "and I'm not really sure how...but, I woke up here."  
"Were you injured?" Carrie had heavy concern on her face.

"Not that I could tell. I was visited by that same woman shortly after arriving here, however. She informed me that I could not leave, but I could have whatever I liked..."  
"How have you survived here all this time? This place is full of ghosts and demons!" Carrie expressed.  
"I'm not sure why but, nothing here has really bothered me...and the ghosts have some very interesting stories to tell if you become bored." he chuckled.  
Carrie was absolutely puzzled. Alonzo was never a liar, but how could this man just stay here in this place unharmed?  
"Oh!" Alonzo pointed at her hand, "You still have my ring!"  
"Oh, yes...I do." She quickly covered it with her other hand as if it were an ugly scar.

"You still wore it after all this time?" Alonzo carried a soft expression.  
"Yes...well...it got stuck, really." Carrie spoke somewhat softly.  
There was a moment of silence between them.

"Its alright." Alonzo broke it, "I don't expect you to wait around for me quite that long."  
Carrie smiled very lightly,she was nervous, "Yeah..."  
"Is there anyone else?" he asked curiously, "I mean, you haven't been too awful lonely this entire time?"  
"No, not really." Carrie answered, "I haven't really felt I've had the time." she lied. It was, of course, easier not to become involved in relationships.  
The man's face showed a tiny glimmer of hope, "I see."  
"Well, its just that I'm not sure about settling down quite yet, you know." Carrie was sure to inform him of this, "Settling down is a very big decision and certainly not one to be taken too rashly."  
"Carrie, you shouldn't wait too long to make a decision like that one. Who will support you?" Alonzo appeared concerned.  
"I'll be just fine." Carrie frowned at the man, "I've been fine all this time."  
"Yes but you've had Malus this entire time. It is a man's world, you know."  
"Perhaps it is, but I will not let that stop me!" She insisted.  
"What are you going to do when Malus finds a bride? Its very difficult for a single woman to survive in the wold on her own." Alonzo stated.  
"I know that. I am strong. I've had to be strong since I was a child." she informed him, "I can do it."  
"Carrie." he stepped closer to her, "Let me take you as my bride. We can have everything we want here. I missed you, dearly." he reached out to cup her cheek in his hand, "Its not that I wanted to stay here..."  
Carried stepped back away from him, "Alonzo, I do appreciate what you're trying to do but this place is full of evil. Don't you know who's castle this is?"  
"Oh I know. Its Dracula's, right? The old fool hasn't been in this castle for years from what the maids told me." Alonzo smiled, "There is nothing to worry about."

"You honestly have no idea what kind of danger you're putting yourself in." Carrie said to him.  
"Perhaps not..." Alonzo sighed, "I'm stepping outside for a little while. I haven't been able to sleep, and came down for some fresh air." He moved to the side of her, "Excuse me, please."  
Carrie observed as he opened the front door and exited.  
The room was silent again.

Carrie walked to the back of the room, inspecting it. She stopped behind the stairs and crossed her arms. She wasn't sure she could trust Alonzo right now. He seemed mostly the same, though the man looked as if he were physically stronger than she remembered. Then again, not every detail was easy to remember after so long.

She stepped out from behind the stairs and looked at the front door. She felt it was best to stay indoors for the time being. She stepped back up the stairs and back through the hallway to the rose garden.  
She opened the door to the rose garden, a creaking sound emitting from its hinges.

"I heard one of the maids speaking about a human in the villa." a blonde haired woman looked at Carrie as she opened the door, "I was hoping it was a hunter, but I did not think I would see a familiar face." Rosa still wore that old red dress she had when Carrie first met her. "I need your help."  
Carrie stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind her, "You, a _vampire_, need _my_ help?"  
"Its Reinhardt." Rosa looked saddened, "A demon must have possessed him."  
"He never escaped from the castle?" Carrie was surprised, "How?"  
"He was slowed down by the creature in the maze: the gardener. He could not leave. The castle had already vanished from the human's world by the time he could try." Rosa held a mildly happy face which was also filled with compassion and worry, "But he stayed with me. I helped keep him hidden all these years." she then appeared as if she were going to cry, "But someone or something really hurt him a few weeks ago, and he started acting strange. Eventually he just began to wander the villa aimlessly. Suddenly, one day, he just snapped and went outside to the garden maze. I haven't been able to talk to him since then." Rosa wiped her eyes, "The creature roams the maze during the day, but Reinhardt roams it at night."  
"T-that is terrible!" Carrie exclaimed, "I need to head there right away!"  
"No. I heard of how you arrived." Rosa took a deep breath, "You need to use this night to rest. I don't know what is going to happen, but you are going to need your energy in top shape." Rosa appeared sincere, "I need you to come back to the rose garden once it becomes dark tomorrow. I heard the key for the maze was hidden in archive room again, but I will not let you have the key for that room until then."  
"I'll be here then." Carrie was somewhat annoyed, but she had another matter she wanted to know about, "You know how I arrived here?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Then please tell me!" Carrie seemed desperate for information.  
"I can't. Its risky. I've already asked too much from you, and gave too much information to you as it is. Just meet me here again." Rosa faded away immediately, leaving Carrie thirsting for answers.  
Carrie quietly observed the garden for a few minutes. If it was Dracula himself who had brought Malus and herself to the villa, would Rosa try to hide something like that? It must have been someone or something else. Carrie slowly made her way back to the bedroom she started in. Before entering she noted that the shadow-glass monsters were still broken in pieces all over the floor. Normally those creatures would have re-spawned by now.

She entered and decided to sit on the chair to wait for Malus to return. She had some thinking to do. 

"_Carrie." a gentle tone escapes from Malus' lips, "Do you care for me?"  
"Of course I do." Carrie turns and faces the man. _

_The two of them were in the forest. Ominous clouds made their way across the sky._

_Carrie smiles at him, "You've been such a wonderful friend all these years. I don't know what I would have done without you by my side."  
Malus looks at her longingly, "Isn't it more than that?" the man approached her._

"_W-What do you mean?" Carrie appeared to be a little anxious. _

_Malus reaches up with one hand and gentle caresses her left cheek, "You are a wonderful woman." he smiles with compassion, "Strong, wise, and yet gentle when you need to be."  
Carrie looks to his feet as she feels her face turn hot, "Of course, I had to be."  
"Carrie..." Malus gently directs her face upward and their eyes meet, "I need you more than you know."  
"W-What?!" Carrie moves away from him.  
"Won't you stay with me?" he asks and moves closer to her, "For the rest of our lives?"  
Carrie stares at him, "I don't know..."  
"Why don't you know?" Malus brushes some of her hair back, "Are you afraid?"  
"Afraid? Of what?" Carrie instinctively crosses her arms as she feels uncomfortable about the topic.  
"You don't want to get too much closer, do you? Everything seems to go wrong when you become close."  
Carrie felt tears welling up, "I believe no such thing."  
"You don't have to lie to me." Malus insists, "Its okay to admit the truth. Perhaps we may work things out. You know I'm strong." he holds out his arms, "Please? Just relax. Its okay, really."  
Carrie glances at him before simply leaning against his chest.  
His arms wrap around her tightly, "See now? Its not so bad..."  
"Malus?"  
"Yes?"  
"I do like you." She notes that his chest feels comfortable, and he smells quite nice.  
"Yes?"  
"A lot."  
"I know..." Malus gently lifts her head, "I've known for quite some time."  
Carrie locks her gaze with his own. As their eyes meet she feels as if she notices a thirst of passion. How long had that been there? How long was he waiting?  
Malus slowly moved in for her face, gently meeting his lips with her own.  
Carrie goes slightly rigid, but relaxes only a bit closing her eyes. It takes a second or so to realize something was off. Why were his lips so cold? They were cold as snow.  
Carrie feels Malus back away. She opens her eyes. A frightening, scaly dragon's face stares back at her. She falls to the ground with great surprise. _

_The long necked dragon pulls its head back, it takes a breath and sends flames to burn her to ash.  
_

Carrie awoke with a start. She observed the room. She must have fallen asleep while she was waiting. The door to the hallway creaked open to reveal Malus. He was carrying a cloth of sorts; it looked like he stuffed it with something.  
"Oh good morning." Malus smiled at her as she stood.  
"I slept for that long in that chair?" Carrie stretched her arms and body.  
"Yeah, I thought about waking you up so you could use the bed but you looked so peaceful..." Malus explained, "Anyway, I brought some food. It smells like its still good."  
He spread the cloth open on the foot of the bed, "I've already had something to eat, so its yours." Carrie sat on the side of the bed, "Thank you, Malus. I really do appreciate it." she smiled a smile filled with relief. He was okay. It was all just a dream, but she did wonder about it.  
"Its just bread and cheese, but its better than going hungry." Malus took the chair and brushed some of his hair from his eyes, "Did you sleep well at least?"  
Carrie swallowed some of the bread and cheese, "Yes, better than I thought I would in a chair. My neck is a bit stiff though."  
"I'm glad." Malus watched her eat for a moment, "Odd, isn't it? That there would be fresh food in a place like this?"  
"I ran into Alonzo last night."  
"Alonzo? _Here_?" Malus was surprised at this news, "Surely you didn't trust him."  
"I don't. He claims he is unharmed, but I don't have any reason to suspect anything wrong, yet."  
"Yeah, I wouldn't turn my back on him even for a second. You just don't know what might happen in a place like this."  
"Indeed." Carrie ate slowly. Her head was still in dreamland somewhere.  
"Carrie. You seem distant."  
"Oh? I'm sorry. I suppose I'm still a bit tired."  
"Its alright." Malus yawned, "So, what should we do today?"  
"I'm not quite sure." Carrie answered, "but I need to return to the rose garden after the sun sets. The vampire there has requested my assistance."  
"Oh? A vampire, really?" Malus was intrigued.  
"When I entered the castle the first time, it wasn't just myself alone." Carrie explained, "Henry Oldrey and Reinhardt Schneider also entered."  
"Oh yes you told me about that years ago." Malus stated, "Henry's job was to rescue kidnaped children. Reinhardt and yourself split up at some point."  
"And I made it to Dracula first." Carrie said, "I never did see either of them as we escaped. Anyway, its about Reinhardt. She said that he's been here this entire time and that recently he started acting strange. He's been roaming the garden maze at night and she hasn't been able to talk to him. She said something about him being possessed."  
"So she wants you to go after him?" Malus asked.

"Yes." Carrie nodded, "However, we have no holy water. I'm not quite sure how we're going to save him." she bite her lower lip in thought, "Perhaps we could try to knock him unconscious."  
"I'm not quite sure if that will work for possession, but anything is worth a try." Malus commented, "We'll just have to try our best."

**Author's Note:** Hey again! So I'm working on this bit by bit as I have time. I really don't intend on new characters being OCs, but I did need to invent them to move the story along.

Hopefully I'll have another update done in a timely manner, but I can't make promises. I am determined to finish this so an update will come regardless.


End file.
